Valkyrie
by LazarusM
Summary: La escena que falta en Valkyrie cuando Castle le hace una visita sorpresa a Beckett. M por razones obvias. Lo pongo en fantasía porque algo así nunca va a pasar en la serie


Beckett entró en su nuevo apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el cerrojo. La oscuridad envolvía toda la casa, iluminada únicamente por luces de algunos electrodomésticos. Los paquetes, aun sin desembalar en su mayoría, se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Llevaba ya algunas semanas en DC, pero algo en su interior le impedía terminar de asentarse en la nueva ciudad.

Aquel era el trabajo de sus sueños, donde podía marcar una verdadera diferencia. Podía avanzar en su profesión y demostrar su valía. Pero le faltaba algo. Castle era su tierra firme, y sentía que abrir aquellas cajas llenas de recuerdos supondría aceptar que se encontraba muy lejos de Nueva York y de su escritor.

Caminó en la penumbra hasta la mesa más cercana. Allí depositó con desgana la carpeta con los datos del caso y el móvil. Después se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el respaldo de la silla, cansada tras de un duro día de trabajo.

Se dirigió directa al baño. Accionó el interruptor y al momento una tenue luz pasó a iluminar la modesta habitación. Miró su imagen en el espejo, escrutando su propio rostro. Se miró a los ojos, intentando entender a la mujer que veía reflejada, tratando de convencerla de que aquel trabajo merecía la pena el sacrificio. Incluso si eso suponía pasar otra semana sin Castle

Bajó la mirada cuando la melancolía volvió a golpear ¿A quién iba a engañar? Necesitaba a Castle en aquel momento y en aquel lugar. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa hasta ver el anillo que colgaba sobre su pecho. Se detuvo un segundo para contemplar el anillo de compromiso que ocupaba ahora un lugar junto al de su madre.

Continuó retirando los botones uno a uno, dejando al descubierto un ceñido sujetador negro que realzaba sus naturales curvas.

De pronto sintió una presencia en la habitación contigua. Distinguió una silueta moviéndose entre las sombras reflejada en el espejo. Sin dudarlo un momento desenfundó su pistola con maestría y se giró para disparar al atacante

—Oh, puedes al menos terminar de quitarte eso antes de dispararme— replicó el escritor apareciendo en la oscuridad del apartamento

—¿Cas..? ¡Castle! — respondió la nueva agente federal ojiplática. Aun no podía creer que aquello fuera real — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó abriendo los brazos con la pistola aún en la mano, lo que dejó aún más al descubierto su escote para delicia del escritor

—Ya sé que prometí respetar tu trabajo— se disculpó Castle mientras caminaba hacía su musa —Pero no podía pasar una semana más sin verte— confesó ansioso por sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos

La oscuridad y la melancolía que reinaban en el apartamento se esfumaron por completo

—Sabes… no deberías — contestó con el rostro iluminado por una amplia sonrisa mientras depositaba la pistola sobre el lavabo —No deberías haber venido—

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — preguntó Castle en tono pícaro al tiempo se acercaba hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron separados por escasos centímetros

—Oh, de inmediato— respondió Beckett siguiendo su juego

No podía resistir un segundo más. Necesitaba sentir el roce del escritor sobre su cuerpo y sucumbir al calor de las caricias en su piel.  
Beckett se abalanzó sobre su prometido con la intención de poseerlo con todo su ser. Castle perdió el equilibrio por un momento ante la embestida de la inspectora.

Sus labios volvieron a abrazarse tras seis semanas de espera, dando rienda suelta a la pasión. Sus bocas se fundieron en un beso largo e intenso que despertó los deseos más ardientes de ambos. Sus manos cobraron vida propia, recorriendo sus cuerpos en un alud desenfrenado

Castle respondió con la misma intensidad, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de su musa. Ella respondió con un tenue gemido que se ahogó en su boca. Sus lenguas se abrían paso a estocadas en un baile descortés y apasionado. Una danza que ambos dominaban a la perfección. Sus labios permanecían entrelazados en una compleja sinfonía acompañada por la jadeante respiración, separándose únicamente para el aire llenara de nuevo sus pulmones.

Como si aquel contacto no resultara suficiente, Beckett tomó al escritor por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Mientras, Castle tanteaba en la oscuridad buscando la solapa de la camisa de su musa

— ¡Oh dios!— Gimió al notar al escritor palpitar bajo la ropa. Insaciable, Beckett se aferró a su prometido rodeándole con una pierna para sentirlo aún más cerca

De un tirón Castle le arrancó la prenda a la inspectora, y los botones salieron volando; desperdigándose por la habitación. Sin dudarlo un momento, el escritor acometió a toda velocidad a través del baño, arrollando consigo a su musa, hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron con la pared. Durante el breve recorrido Beckett logró deshacerse de sus zapatos quedando sus pies desnudos sobre el frío suelo.

Beckett terminó de quitarse la camisa, lanzándola a un lado de la habitación. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando los labios de su prometido se posaron en su cuello, avanzando entre besos, mordiscos y caricias. Un escalofrió sudoroso recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, haciéndole perder el control al sentir la lengua del escritor rozar su piel lentamente.

Castle soportaba el peso de la inspectora, ayudándose de la pared, mientras sujetaba sus caderas con el brazo izquierdo, manteniéndola tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo por la excitación. Al mismo tiempo su mano derecha sostenía la pierna de la inspectora junto a su cintura, disfrutando se la sublime anatomía de su musa.

Los dedos del escritor recorrían sus deliciosas curvas, subiendo por los muslos hasta perderse en sus nalgas. En esa posición, Beckett podía notar la incipiente erección que luchaba por desatarse bajo la ropa del escritor.

Sin descuidar las atractivas piernas de su compañera, Castle volvió a centrar su atención en su cuello. Ascendió lentamente hacia la oreja de la inspectora, respirando de forma pausada para exhalar su cálido aliento sobre la tersa piel de su musa.

—Castle…— gimió Beckett al sentir el aire fluir delicadamente por su cuello. Comenzó a jadear más rápido, incapaz de contener la humedad que se extendía por los pliegues de su ropa.

La rugosa lengua del escritor trazó una delgada línea tras la oreja de la inspectora. Una irrefrenable necesidad se apoderó la voluntad de Beckett, la necesidad de sentirlo aun más cerca, de poder notarlo con todo su cuerpo. Se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura del escritor mientras sus manos se enredaban entre sus cabellos. Respiró profundamente para deleitarse con el aroma que desprendía la colonia de su prometido, aquel olor que lograba desarmarla por completo.

Castle se centró en el lóbulo, enrojecido por la excitación. Jugó con él entre sus labios, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo; disfrutando por unos segundos del sabor de su musa. Después comenzó a descender, dibujando un camino de húmedos besos por todo su cuello. Al mismo tiempo sus dedos se deslizaron hasta el cierre del sujetador, desabrochándolo con un sencillo movimiento. Beckett se inclinó ligeramente, permitiendo que el sostén resbalara por sus brazos.

Sus pechos, ahora desnudos, pronto recibieron el escritor la atención que merecían. Comenzó acariciando sus senos de forma suave pero intensa. Con la yema del pulgar rozó lentamente uno de los sonrosados pezones de su musa, y este respondió al placer hinchándose poco a poco. Los dedos dieron paso a los labios. Beckett, incapaz de contenerse, dejó escapar ligeros gemidos mientras Castle lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba sus pechos, disfrutando al mismo tiempo de las reacciones de su musa.

Aprovechando la postura del escritor, Beckett se las ingenió para quitarle la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso. Sus pechos erectos por la estimulación rozaban levemente con la piel del escritor. Dibujó una sinuosa línea con sus dedos a lo largo del abdomen del escritor, deteniéndose junto a la hebilla del cinturón.

—No puedo aguantar más— rogó Castle con voz ronca

Beckett contestó con una sonrisa pícara mientras desabrochaba el cinturón. Deslizó la cremallera muy lentamente para provocarle. Castle respiraba de forma entrecortada, anticipándose al tacto de su musa que no parecía llegar nunca.

Beckett esperó unos segundos mientras acariciaba la rugosa tela de los vaqueros, jugando a su antojo con las sensaciones del escritor. Después introdujo su mano entre la tela, liberando la intensa erección del escritor

Castle respiró aliviado. Por poco tiempo. El pulso del escritor comenzó a acelerarse cuando las manos de Beckett rodearon por completo su erección. Los dedos de su musa se deslizaban arriba y abajo por su piel, de forma pausada pero segura, casi desquiciante. Beckett continuó acariciándole de ese modo, cada vez más rápido; sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules eran su perdición.

La mano de su musa recorriendo su erección resultaba un estímulo demasiado fuerte, y Castle sintió que podría perder el control en cualquier momento. Pero aun no era el momento.

—Kate…vamos al dormitorio— propuso Castle antes de besarla apasionadamente. Ella respondió del mismo modo, recorriendo el cabello del escritor entre sus dedos mientras sus bocas se fundían de nuevo. Después se deslizó lentamente hasta que sus carnosos labios quedaron junto al oído del escritor

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso después…no quiero esperar más…— susurró Beckett con una voz cálida y sensual.

Castle sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, martilleando contra su pecho. Todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron al escuchar las palabras de su musa.

Beckett se despegó de la pared y giró hasta cambiar su posición con la de su prometido. Mordió su labio inferior ligeramente antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás para separarse del escritor. Castle aprovechó la distancia para despojarse por completo de la poca ropa que quedaba sobre su cuerpo. Beckett por su parte soltó el botón de sus ceñidos pantalones, dejando que la ropa se deslizara por sus esbeltas piernas hasta el suelo. Después, con un ligero salto, se sentó sobre el mueble del lavabo.

Castle contemplaba la escena sin poder reaccionar. El cuerpo de su musa casi al desnudo se encontraba frente a sus ojos, esperándole, deseándole.

—Ven…— ordeno Beckett con el dedo.

La bestia interior de Castle despertó con aquellas palabras, y el escritor se abalanzó sobre ella. La besó con urgencia, casi embistiendo, mientras con sus manos alcanzaba el borde de la ropa interior de la inspectora.

Deslizó la tela por las piernas de su musa hasta desnudarla, dejando al descubierto su sexo, palpitante, húmedo, hinchado por la excitación. Sus labios voraces recorrieron el cuerpo de su prometida hasta llegar a aquel lugar. Lo acarició primero con los dedos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su interior. Después comenzó a dibujar pequeños patrones con la lengua.

Beckett se estremeció de placer. Se aferró al escritor rodeándolo con ambas piernas para que no pudiera detener aquellos movimientos que le causaban una vorágine de sensaciones.

—Rick…— susurró entre los jadeos. Castle se percató de la reacción de su musa e incremento el ritmo.

Ella arqueó la espalda y aprisionó el rostro de su prometido, sintiéndose a punto de estallar. Castle abrió la boca y aplicó una ligera pero constante succión en la zona, al mismo tiempo que movía la lengua en círculos entorno a su clítoris. Los jadeos de la inspectora aumentaron a medida que la lengua del escritor recorría su sexo cada vez más rápido.

Beckett sintió incontrolables oleadas de placer liberarse en su interior. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, no podía aguantar más. El orgasmo llegó de manera incontrolable, inundando todo su cuerpo. Dejó escapar un sonoro gemido al tiempo que agarraba el cabello del escritor, desbordándose en su boca.

Tardó unos segundos en recobrar la compostura hasta volver a respirar con normalidad. Pero después de seis semanas sin contacto, aquello no resultaba suficiente para ninguno de los dos.

Castle comenzó a frotar su erección sobre el sexo de su musa en una delirante y placentera fricción.

—Quiero sentirte dentro — demandó Beckett ansiosa.

Él obedeció al instante, deslizándose al interior de su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos acompasados. Castle continuó con sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas mientras sus cuerpos permanecían abrazados; como dos piezas de un puzle encajando a la perfección. Jadeaba enloquecido, sintiendo el interior de su musa atrapándole, apretando sobre su erección. Beckett gemía con cada acometida del escritor.

Castle intentó aguantar, resistir el inminente orgasmo; retrasarlo hasta que ambos estuvieran listos. Sin embargo solo pudo contenerse durante unos segundos más sobre el filo antes de dejarse llevar.

—Kate…— gimió el escritor al tiempo que liberaba su cuerpo, derramándose en el interior de su musa.

Beckett sintió el calor del orgasmo de su prometido rebosando en su cuerpo, lo que provocó su propio orgasmo; acompañado por un gemido igualmente sonoro.

Unos segundos más tarde ambos recuperaron el control de sus cuerpos y se inclinaron hacia delante para besarse de nuevo, de forma sencilla pero tierna.

—Eso ha sido increíble— musitó Beckett con la respiración aun acelerada

—Tengo que visitarte más a menudo— bromeó Castle antes de darle otro rápido beso  
Después se separaron y el escritor comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo.

—He tenido un día duro en el trabajo, voy a darme una ducha— explicó Beckett.

—Oh…— murmuró Castle —Entonces voy a deshacer la maleta— propuso antes de girarse para salir del baño.

De pronto Beckett le agarró del brazo, tirando fuertemente de él para traerle de vuelta al baño. Aprovechando la propia inercia, la inspectora se lanzó a los labios de su prometido con renovadas ansias. Tras un beso largo y apasionado sus bocas se separaron.

—Y tú vas a ducharte conmigo…— susurró Beckett con la voz más seductora que Castle había escuchado.

* * *

Beckett se despertó de pronto sobresaltada en mitad de la noche. Un recuerdo muy intenso aparecía en su memoria, un encuentro con su escritor con todo lujo de detalles ¿Podría tratarse de un sueño?

Giró sobre la cama, tanteando en la oscuridad hasta encontrarlo. Respiró aliviada. Él dormía de costado, mirando hacia el exterior de la cama. Beckett se movió lentamente para no despertarle y depositó sobre su hombre un beso lleno de ternura. Castle estaba allí, a su lado. Era real.

Pese al cuidado de la inspectora, el beso logró despertarle. El escritor se giró torpemente hacia ella.

—¿Kate? — murmuró aún adormilado.

—Siento haberte despertado— se disculpó Beckett

—No pasa nada— musitó Castle mientras jugaba enredando el cabello de su musa entre sus dedos

Beckett llevó su mano hasta la del escritor para acariciarle —Gracias por estar aquí— susurró con una sonrisa que delataba sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre  
—Always—


End file.
